Television channels have traditionally been delivered to customers via quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM). In a QAM television system, a television channel may be sent via a particular frequency range and a set-top box at a customer's home may include a QAM tuner that may be used to select a particular television channel. However, Internet Protocol television (IPTV) is becoming more common. An IPTV system delivers television channels over a packet-switched network using streaming media protocols. IPTV may pose network challenges for a provider of television services, especially with respect to traffic loads on the last mile to customers' homes.